Longing for Love
by aiisha101
Summary: -Oneshot-To be loved and falling in love. There was no doubt that they can both offer these things to each other. All they needed to do was reach out and grab it. SasuSaku OCC AU -Slight NaruHina-


"So, meet in ten at the mall 'kay babe

_Longing for Love_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Diana DeGarmo's '**_**A boy like him'**_

**Summary:** To be loved and falling in love. There was no doubt that they can both offer these things to each other. All they needed to do was reach out and grab it.

Oneshot

"So, meet up in ten at the mall 'kay babe...yeah…yeah…sure, love ya… can't wait to see you then!"

A boy hung up the phone with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"So you taking her to the mall then?" a girl emerged from the door with her arms across her chest.

He quickly puts on a fake friendly smile and said, "Yeah, it's her birthday and I wanna treat her out. So are you sure that the free concert's there and today?"

The girl answered, "Sure, it's there. There are tons of great bands and singers there. Oh, and make sure at around 10:30 you get there with her cuz I've arranged a surprise for her."

The guy furrowed his brow and looked at her with confusion in his eyes, "Surprise?"

The girl beamed and nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! A fantastic surprise that she'll love for sure, so you better get there! Oh well look at the time, you better go if you want to pick her up on time."

The boy looked at his wristwatch and suddenly he erupts into a panic, "Oh crap, you're right! Sakura-chan you're the bestest best friend ever! Well gotta go!"

He quickly gets his coat and runs out, slamming the door with a loud '**thud**'.

A smirk played upon Sakura's face as soon as he walked out the door. She rubbed her hands together and looked directly at the closed door.

"You bet I'm the best, but you won't think that for much too long. Today, you'll finally get what you really deserve."

**X-X-X-X**

For the one hundredth time, a boy sighed in annoyance as his pace quickened considerably. He has been back from American and was now in Japan for less than a week and he's already being hounded by a pack of wild lunatic girls. Even in a different country it was all the same.

'**I knew it was a bad idea to come to the mall today'**

He finally broke out into a run and rounded a corner. He got into a bookstore and hid. From the distance he was in; he could see the girls that were stalking him just ran past the store. He waited for another couple of minutes until he emerged from his hiding place. This was going to be a very long day for Sasuke.

**X-X-X-X**

"Oooooooh, There's tons of people here, what kind of surprise is it puppy-poo?" a girl that was seemingly attached to a boy said.

The boy just smiled sexily at her and said, "It's a surprise babe so you've gotta wait. After this act it's gonna be on I bet."

The girl only clapped her hands and shrieked in delight, "Oh! I'm so excited!"

'_**That was Things I'll never say!'**_

A loud applause erupted from the audience, the boy and the girl's attention was now fully focused on the stage, anticipating the next person to come out of the curtains.

'_**Now up next, she's here on a very special mission. She came to us just at the very last minute but guys, after we heard what she was doing this for and after we heard her voice we've just had to get her on this stage. You people out there better listen good and give it up for SAKURA HARUNO!'**_

The guy's eyes widened and he choked on his own spit. The girl just shrieked and screamed hysterically like everybody else thinking that her boyfriend's friend singing was the big surprise. Boy was she on the dot…sorta.

Sakura emerged from the curtains still wearing her get up from when he saw her. Still wearing those normal tomboyish clothes and her glasses were still on her face.

She didn't look any different or anything special for the concert but what she had on that sent shivers of fear down the guy's spine was the evil look she gave him.

She got a guitar from one of the stage hands and walked towards the microphone.

**X-X-X-X**

Sasuke could hear frantic screaming just around the corner and was about to run when he heard a shout. Something about a stage and a special mission and the name Sakura.

He rounded the corner and saw a large crowd and what seemed to be a pink haired girl on the stage that was glaring to the audience.

He came near but just leaned against a large pillar since amongst the crowd he could see the lunatic girls. He looked up once again and saw the same pink haired girl walking towards the front of the stage.

"_**Hey everybody! Having a great time?! Well it's gonna get better. This song is dedicated to a **__very__** good friend of mine. All I wanna say is that I hope he had a fun time with his date so far because after my song his life's gonna get screwed up!-" **_

At this, the guy turned pale and the girl beside him just looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"_**-Hit it!"**_

_You say I'm your best friend  
You know that you can count on me  
You say I'm nice, I'm funny  
Is that why I'm not the girl of your dreams?  
You say that I'm the only one who understands you  
But I'm the one on Friday night with nothing to do  
I don't think so_

Hey I got somethin' to say  
We both know that you been cheating off my paper since the seventh grade  
You know you do it  
Hey don't go walkin' away  
This is for every girl alive who's ever fallen for a boy like you

Whilst singing, Sakura always looks at the guy with pure mirth and anger in her eyes.

_I hate your call waiting  
'Cause I know you're on the line with her  
You click back, it's so frustrating  
'Cause you don't remember where we were  
You ask what movies that I've seen  
You wanna know what's good  
But she's the one who gets to go when I should  
I don't think so_

Hey I got somethin' to say  
I saw her wearing the black jacket that gave you on Christmas Day  
You said you lost it  
Hey don't go runnin' away  
This is for every girl alive who's been bawlin' for a boy like you  


Sasuke smirked; he apparently found the girl's act amusing.

_I'm just the fool  
That you can kick around  
The loser who picks you up when you are down  
The girl in glasses who sits next to you  
Who always tells you that you're great  
And fixes all your big mistakes  
And when she goes and breaks your heart  
I get the call  
You fall apart  
I don't think so_

Hey I got somethin' to say  
Someday you'll realize I was the one by then it's gonna be too late  
You'll be sorry  
Hey don't give me that face  
This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you  
This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you

Loser

Sakura ended the music slightly panting but with a smirk across her face. The audience was cheering and booing the boy since they noticed Sakura was glaring at his so much. The girlfriend slapped him and walked out in a huff and he was red in the face and trying to defend himself miserably.

**X-X-X-X**

Sakura walked away from the stage with a victorious smirk on her face.

'_Revenge is sweet!'_

Sasuke had on the same smirk and took a last look at Sakura's retreating figure before walking away.

'**Interesting girl…'**

In a large mansion, a woman with long black hair was standing, with her arms crossed and anger written all over face, in the middle of a room.

A lean man was sitting on an armchair with a pitying expression on his face, directly looking at a boy.

The young boy was standing and his eyes were focused only on the view outside the window, completely ignoring the glare sent by his mother.

"Sasuke-chan, we've been through this already! I want you to meet somebody and start dating! I've lined up many suitable ladies for you to court and every blind date you go to ends up a disaster! Now I want you to go out there and court a noble girl and I want to hear from her mouth that she had a great time and you've been romantic and all that other stuff!", Mikoto yelled.

Sasuke sighed and turned around to face his mother, "Mother, I'm sorry but I felt no connection with the girls you've sent me to date. They're all self-centred and two faced. All of them irritated me to no end."

Mikoto looked desperate, "But sweetie! Give them a chance and they'll surely change, right honey?" Mikoto looked at her husband for support and Fugaku only sighed.

He stood up and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Sasuke, you're young but you won't stay young for so long. Take advantage of your youth and get a girl to create happy memories with. Love is a very special and indescribable feeling that you have to experience at least once before you die. Trust me on this; it's a great feeling to be in love." Fugaku said.

Sasuke's glared melted off his face and was replaced by a serious expression, "That's just it father, I felt no love from those girls. I'm looking for love not infatuation and even I didn't get any of that from the girls mother found for me. I'm sorry but I don't want to see any girls you pick out for me from now on."

Sasuke gently brushed off his father's hand off his shoulder and made a bee-line for the door.

Mikoto made a move to get Sasuke but was stopped by a firm hold on her elbow courtesy from her husband. Mikoto sighed but gave up nonetheless.

She sadly trudged upstairs but as soon as she was in her room she quickly ran towards the phone and dialled a number.

There's was no way in hell that she was gonna give up, she was gonna have a daughter to fuss over no matter what it takes!

**X-X-X-X**

In another mansion sat a pink haired girl on the windowsill, looking out the window marvelling at God's creation. Suddenly a ringing sound was heard; she ransacked a bag that was just on a table and fished out her phone.

"Hey, Sakura here."

"_H-hello Saku-chan!"_

Sakura's face erupted into a beaming smile, "Hina-chan! How have you been?! It's been ages since I've seen you! How was America?"

"_I-it was fantastic. I'm back here in Japan now and Guess what?"_

"What? You know I'm crap at these games…"

"_W-well…I-I've ummm…met somebody there and I was wondering if you can come over to the mall now cuz you're my best friend and all and I want you to ummm…M-meet him and stuff."_

"OMFG! What am I still doing here?! Give me just a sec to change and I'll come right away. I'm so happy for you Hina-chan!"

"_Thank you so much Saku-chan, see you then!"_

"Yup! See ya!"

**X-X-X-X**

A blonde boy with piercing blue eyes stood rigidly nervous next to a boy with midnight black hair with black mesmerising eyes.

"Dobe, calm down. If you're in love with this girl so much you shouldn't be so nervous." Sasuke said, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Hey! I'm just scared that she'll reject me and act like nothing happened in America alright?! She's just so real and I'm absolutely sure that she's the one for me!"

Sasuke looked seriously at Naruto, "Dobe, how can you tell that she's the one? For how long have you known her?"

"Oh, for about two weeks!" Naruto answered happily.

Sasuke scoffed, "Only two weeks? Are you sure it's not just a crush? I'm pretty certain that no one can fall in love by only knowing a person for only a short amount of time."

Naruto looked enraged, "Teme! You wouldn't understand! I love her for real and I know that what I'm feeling right now will last for ever and ever!"

"Whoa! Nice catch Hina-chan! I like him; he's sincere about his feeling for you. I totally approve!" a voice said from behind them.

The two boys turned around to be faced with a pink haired girl smiling brightly and a raven haired girl blushing madly and twiddling with her fingers.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun" Hinata shyly whispered.

Naruto erupted into a beaming smile and hugged Hinata.

Sakura smiled softly at the two couples and walked to stand beside Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to have softened at the scene too.

"Lucky…" Sakura whispered softly so that only Sasuke can hear.

"Yeah, tell me about it…" He said in return.

They followed the two couples as they walked towards a nearby café.

**X-X-X-X**

"-And that was how we ended up going to the park instead of the fancy restaurant." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled at him, "I actually had a fantastic time at the park"

"Really?!" Naruto asked, Hinata nodded sincerely and Naruto locked her into a tight embrace.

Sakura giggled at the scene whilst Sasuke only looked at them with a blank expression but with a certain longing in his eyes. **(AN: Sorry but this isn't a Sasu/Hina fanfic, he just wants to be in love like Naruto and Hinata are in this fic.)**

Since the couple was getting intimate, Sakura took this time to quietly ease herself out of her chair. She tugged at Sasuke's arm and gestured for them to go. Sasuke nodded in response and left the couple to themselves.

When they were outside Sakura giggled, "What a cute scene, but I'm pretty sure that they'll be much happier without us tagging along."

Without even waiting for a response Sakura started to walk away.

Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks by a firm hold on her elbow.

She turned around to be faced with sasuke.

"Yes?" she asked, now fully facing him.

Sasuke said nothing but only grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. Irritated by Sasuke's sudden action, Sakura struggled but Sasuke's grip was far too strong.

However, oddly enough, even if Sasuke's hold on her was strong, it was gently and it didn't hurt her a bit. This was later noticed by Sakura who immediately ceased struggling as soon as she realised this.

They were right in front of the mall fountain when she did this. Sensing that Sakura had stopped struggling, Sasuke faced her, still holding her wrist, and looked at her.

"Why did you stop struggling?" he asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this, "Why? You want me to start struggling again?"

Sasuke scowled, "No, I'm just asking since you suddenly stopped."

Sakura just looked directly at Sasuke's eyes, "I just suddenly realised what was the point of struggling when it was obviously useless."

Sasuke took one last look at her then released her wrist, "Hn, accompany me for the day."

It wasn't a question but a command Sakura noted, but she was interested in this guy since he had such amazing black eyes that she couldn't say no.

"Okay, Where are we going?" she answered.

Sasuke sighed, obviously disappointed with her answer. Sensing his odd response Sakura asked, "What?"

Sasuke looked seriously at Sakura, "Why? Why did you say yes?"

Sakura blinked at him, obviously surprised at his question, "Do I need to answer that question?"

"Yes"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I've got nothing else to do and I'm just gonna get bored at home anyways, besides, you've got good eyes."

She walked pass him and started to walk away, Sasuke could only follow her with his eyes as she walked, obviously too shocked at her blunt response.

Sakura stopped and looked back to Sasuke, "So? Coming or what? You're such a weird person Sasuke, but that's a good thing."

She started walking away again; Sasuke seemed to have snapped out of his trance as he runs over to walk in sync with Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke at the corner of her eye when he was beside her; he only looked ahead with an amused smirk on his face.

After a moment of walking in silence he suddenly spoke up, "You're a weird person too, Sakura. But as you said, it's a good thing."

**X-X-X-X**

"Tell me why we're here again sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke had taken Sakura into a clothing store and Sakura was completely confused.

"Hn"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you've said that about 26 times today and you still haven't answered my question Sasuke!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped which caused her to bump into his back. Sasuke turned around quickly and looked Sakura straight in the eyes.

"You don't like it here?" he asked.

Sakura sighed irritably, "I hate it here! I hate shopping unless absolutely necessary. What was the point in dragging me here Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "No reason, let's go to somewhere worthwhile going to."

He was walking towards the shop doors when Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"Since you chose such a crappy place to hang out to I'm going to choose this time!"

Sasuke smirked and let himself be dragged by Sakura.

'**Sakura Haruno, you're definitely different from other girls…'**

**X-X-X-X**

The two had now arrived at a field with two soccer goals at opposite sides of the field.

"Soccer? This is what were gonna do?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled happily and nodded. "Yup!"

"I suppose you play soccer then?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura ran towards a nearby bush and fished out a soccer ball.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid my cousin who used to live with me used to play soccer with me all the time." she said whilst kicking the ball out to the field.

"Hn, well your cousin better have taught you well cuz soccer's my specialty." He said before he broke out into a run towards the ball. Sakura only smirked then followed suite.

Sasuke had the ball and was faced with Sakura.

"One on one then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but to make everything more interesting when one of us score a goal the one who lost has to say one thing about them that's completely true and totally not obvious."

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's little game, "Sure, let's play"

Sasuke kicked the play and had managed to keep it in his possession until halfway when Sakura suddenly came and took it off of him. Sasuke was so surprised that he just stood there and watched as Sakura made the first goal.

Sakura had on a smirk as she carried the ball under her arm and walked towards Sasuke.

She whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers of pleasure down Sasuke's spine, "Didn't I tell you? Soccer's my specialty too."

Sakura walked away and took off her glasses, putting them in her pocket.

Sasuke only smirked, "Then I better play properly then"

Sakura's determination to win only anchored as Sasuke walked towards her.

"Bring it!"

**X-X-X-X**

The two teenagers collapsed on the grass, heavily panting.

"I won that one Sasuke!" Sakura said.

They have been playing for hours and have gotten to know each other very well.

"Yeah but I scored more goals!" Sasuke said.

He would hate to admit it but he was liking Sakura the more he got to know her.

"I so cannot believe that you once named you fish sucky bob!"

"Well you ran away once and hid in your garden shed for only two hours until you came out crying your eyes out begging for forgiveness."

The two laughed and just enjoyed each other's company; they sat in silence for a moment to watch the changing colour of the horizon.

The silence was broken by Sakura when she said, "It's getting really late, and I reek of sweat!" she exclaimed, standing up.

Sasuke also stood up, "Yeah, we'd better go home, come on I'll drive you home."

"Nah, you don't have to. I live nearby. But hey, today was fun." Sakura said, looking directly at Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke then realised that she wasn't wearing any glasses.

Sakura's twinkling eyes took his breath away, the way her emotions danced in her eyes, it was so entrancing to Sasuke. He could clearly see the joy, happiness, excitement and a certain emotion that Sasuke can't quite place.

Sakura seemed to notice that Sasuke was in a world of his own and waved a hand in front of his face. This seemed to have woken up Sasuke as he focused his attention on her not on her eyes.

"Ummm, I had a great time Sasuke." she said.

"I had a great time too, you said you live near here right?" he asked.

Sasuke tilted her head slightly to the side making her look cute in Sasuke's eyes.

"Uh, yeah." She answered.

Sasuke smirked the smirk that would send Sakura's legs melt like jelly and her heart beat like an African drum beat.

"Expect me to come by sometime." He said, and then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently and lovingly. Sakura had on a look of shock and happiness, and Sasuke can only smirk.

When he was driving away, Sakura managed to break out of her trance and looked at Sasuke's car disappearing into the distance. She then jumped high into the air and shrieked at the top of her voice. This was the best night of her entire life ever!

**X-X-X-X**

In the Uchiha mansion we can see Sasuke, eating a tomato whilst glaring at a random wall. He is dressed in his fine clothes and looking smart. Looking nothing like he was when he met Sakura when he was wearing casual clothes.

Mikoto comes into the kitchen and stands at opposite Sasuke on the kitchen counter top.

"Look, Sasuke-chan. My friend's daughter is a lovely girl! I've never really seen her but I hear she's quite the charming lady. So I've invited them so you can meet her."

Mikoto's smiling face then turns serious, "So Sasuke-chan, you better be behaved or else, got it?!" she said, meaning every word.

Sasuke only scoffs, "Mother, this is pointless, not only did I tell you not to do this anymore but I already went on a date yesterday with a girl. And I've grown to like her very much." Sasuke said whilst turning a slight shade of pink and avoiding eye contact with his mother.

Mikoto looked hesitant and doubtful, "Hm, I'm really not sure if you're telling me the truth here Sasu-chan. No matter, they're coming and you're meeting them and that's final!" she then walked away with a beaming smile on her face.

Sasuke only scowled and already hated the girl he was going to meet.

He was just so frustrated, he already likes somebody and he is meeting another girl. For some odd reason he feels like he's betraying Sakura slightly even though they're not going out.

Whoever this girl was, Sasuke was just going to drop the bomb and tell the honest truth that he already likes somebody else.

Sasuke's train of thoughts were broken when the doorbell rang. Sasuke walked into the living room and waited for them there since he didn't feel like being respectful towards the guests.

After a few minutes Mikoto came into the room and glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Why aren't you greeting our guests with me?!" Mikoto hissed at his son.

Sasuke only gave her a blank look, "Mother I've already told you that I'm interested in someone."

"Well, I don't believe you. I want you to at least go on one decent date Sasuke!" she said quietly but in an angered tone.

"Well I've already been in a proper date with someone mother, even if we really didn't classify it as a real '**date**' it was as close to a date for me." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Mikoto's patience were wearing thin, "Sasuke, I seriously don't believe that you have gone on a date that both you and your partner have enjoyed together and-" But before she could continue she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"On the contrary, I would very much like to have another date with him, Mikoto-san, since I very much enjoyed the fate we had yesterday" Sakura said as she and a red-headed woman came into the room.

Immediately Mikoto smiled brilliantly at her guests and Sasuke stood up on impulse but with a shocked look on his face.

"What a small world, right Sasuke?" Sakura said; her whole entire appearance completely different.

She was no longer wearing her glasses and her hair was magnificently cascading down and ending at her mid back. She was wearing an elegant dress that stopped just inches below her knees and she was wearing high healed shoes. She looked like a proper lady.

"Really? My, I never had a clue that my Sasu-chan went on a date with you, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said.

Sakura smiled a dazzling smile towards Mikoto and said, "Well, we were never properly introduced and we never expected to bump into each other again."

Mikoto made a gesture for them to sit down; Sakura's mother seemed to have chosen to sit next to Mikoto so Sakura and Sasuke were left to sit beside each other on the opposite couch.

"So Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan, tell us about your date."

Sasuke winced at her mother's pet name for him whilst Sakura only smirked as she brought her cup up to drink some tea.

Sasuke answered, "It was a decent"

Sasuke got a sharp kick from Sakura and he could barely conceal his wincing.

"I enjoyed every minute of it, Sasuke and I have known quite a lot about each other."

The two matriarchs smiled and grinned at each other, "Well isn't that nice Hime-Hime!" Keiko, Sakura's mother, cried.

It was Sakura's turn to wince at her mother's pet name for her and Sasuke in turn gave Sakura a mocking smirk.

Mikoto put down her cup and stood up, "Well I'll leave you two alone to talk and such."

Keiko also followed suite and began walking towards the door, followed closely by Mikoto. "Have fun you two!" Keiko cried when she neared the door.

When the two were left alone Sasuke was the first to speak, "You have very pointy heels you know."

Sakura only rolled her eyes, "At least you don't have to wear the stupid things!" she cried, as she took off the heels and lay on the opposite couch.

Sasuke smirked with soft eyes as he placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hand in a thinking manner.

Sakura, her eyes closed, could feel Sasuke's piercing stare at her. She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I was just wondering, what we could do tomorrow." He said.

Sakura smiled and sat up, "Are you asking me out on a date, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed as he sat up, "I thought you were smart and then you had to ask a stupid question" he said.

Sakura mock glared at him and threw a pillow at his direction, of course he caught it and chuckled as he threw it back at Sakura's face.

Sakura caught it and hugged it to her.

"Well, I'm just asking, you jerk. I've never really been asked out to a date before so cut me some slack here." she said.

Just then a thought came over to Sasuke head, Sakura had pink hair and the singer at that time at the mall also had pink hair. As he thought of what Sakura sang, anger boiled inside of him. Unconsciously he glared whilst looking at the table clenching his fists.

Sakura seemed to have notice his odd behaviour and quickly rushed over to his side and shook him gently.

"Sasuke, you okay?" she asked, worry evident on her face.

Sasuke looked at her then calmed down.

"Yeah I'm fine. You were that girl up on the stage singing about that bastard weren't you?"

Sakura looked down immediately, sadness showing in her eyes, Sasuke immediately regretted ever bringing up the subject.

"Well…umm" Sakura mumbled.

A heavy air of tension hung around, no one said a word and Sakura was about to break from all the awkward feeling when Sasuke suddenly spoke up,

"He's stupid"

Sakura looked up and saw that Sasuke was looking directly at her.

Sasuke raised up a hand to put away a stray hair on Sakura's face.

He then placed the hand on her cheek whilst caressing a part of her cheek with his thumb. His eyes were soft and he was staring lovingly at her.

A surge of warmth enveloped Sakura's inside.

"He was stupid not to appreciate you when you were at his side. I'm not going to make the same mistake that idiot did Sakura." he said in his husky baritone voice that made Sakura giddy with pleasure.

Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Be mine, Sakura. Be my girlfriend"

Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him and enveloped her in his strong and loving embrace.

After a long while Sakura didn't respond so by this time Sasuke was thinking negative thought. He was feeling pain surge though him at the thought of Sakura's rejection. Even thought he'd only known Sakura for a very short time, he can't help but feel complete with her. He wasn't stupid; he knew he'd fallen for Sakura. He really did think the guy was stupid, Sakura was a great girl who deserved to be loved sincerely and Sasuke was a person who wanted to experience love. There was no doubt that they can both offer these things to each other. All they needed to do is reach out and grab it.

Sakura slowly responded by hugging back and resting her head on his shoulders.

"Sorry it took me a while to hug back, I think I died and went to heaven."

Sasuke can only chuckle in response and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"Sasuke, I may not fully love you now but I think I'm starting to." Sakura said.

Sasuke pulled away from her but then quickly but gently caught Sakura's lips in his. Their kiss was sweet but passionate, chaste but hungry, long and deep.

After a long period of time they finally broke apart. They were slightly panting and Sakura's face was flushed. Seeing Sakura's coloured face made Sasuke to want to kiss her more but fought down the urge to do so.

Sasuke laid his forehead on hers, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"After that kiss, have you fallen in love with me?" he asked.

Sakura smirked, "I'm not sure, I think I need more persuading."

Sasuke smirked at her response and once again captured her lips into a passionate kiss.

**Aiisha101**


End file.
